russian_kangaroofandomcom-20200214-history
VSA World Cup
(1º Título) | number_of_teams = 32 | most_successful_club = 3 Equipas (1 Título) | current = 2018 | website = }} VSA World Cup é uma competição internacional de futebol que ocorre de quatro em quatro anos para alegrar 0,0000001% da população mundial. O torneio foi criado em 2015, ano em que a sua primeira edição foi realizada. É claramente inspirado no Campeonato do Mundo do FIFA, mas ao invés de ser realizado em um campo de futebol normal, o espetáculo acontece dentro de uma consola de jogos com jogadores retardados a condizer com o criador do torneio. Apenas três países se podem gabar de ter ganho esta competição. Infelizmente para eles, ninguém realmente se importa. O atual campeão é o Brasil, que na última edição, realizada no Japão, derrotou, na final, a seleção da Bélgica por 3-2. Formato O atual formato do torneio involve 32 equipas convidadas a competir pelo o título. A fase de qualificação não existe pois levaria muito tempo, e como o Hélder Conduto costumava dizer, o tempo passa, ele é quem manda e dita o destino do jogo. E por falar em tempo, o tamanho de cada partida é de 8 minutos em cada parte. As duas primeiras edições (2015 e 2016) contaram com apenas 16 e 24 equipas, respetivamente. A primeira edição a contar com 32 equipas foi realizada no ano de 2018. Nas seguintes edições é esperado que o formato se mantenha. Não é expectável que o número de equipas aumente para 48, pelo menos em um futuro próximo. Se, algum dia, houver uma expansão para 48 seleções, a VSA não seguirá o formato patético proposto pela FIFA para o Mundial 2026. No que ao funcionamento do torneio diz respeito, no atual formato, as 32 equipas são divididas em oito grupos de quatro equipas cada. Todas as equipas jogam uma vez contra todos os adversários do seu grupo. Uma vitória equivale a três pontos, e um empate dá um ponto a cada equipa. As duas melhores seleções classificadas em cada grupo passam à fase seguinte. Se duas equipas acabarem a fase de grupos com o mesmo número de pontos, será feito o desempate através dos seguintes critérios: *Diferença de Golos *Número de Golos Marcados *Número de pontos conquistados nos jogos entre as equipas empatadas *Diferença de Golos nos jogos entre as equipas empatadas *Número de Golos Marcados nos jogos entre as equipas empatadas *Número de Vitórias *Critério Disciplinar - Cartão Vermelho Direto (-3 Pontos), Cartão Amarelo (-1 Ponto) *Classificação na última edição *Sorteio Na segunda fase do torneio, as 16 seleções apuradas defrontam-se entre si em um torneio a eliminar de jogo único. Se houver empate no final dos 90 minutos, dá se início a um prolongamento de 30 minutos. Se a igualdade persistir é realizado um desempate por grandes penalidades. A tabela seguinte mostra coma a Fase Final funciona. Troféu O troféu deste torneio não é mais do que uma réplica da taça original do Camepeonato do Mundo da FIFA. Foi comprado em uma loja dos Chineses e é feito de plástico pois o presidente da VSA não acredita no aquecimento global. Não há muito mais a dizer sobre a taça. Ganhá-la não é motivo de orgulho para ninguém. Não é para o Ulisses nem para qualquer outro ser vivo do planeta. É puro lixo que está destinado a ser consumido em pedaços por uma qualquer tartaruga do Oceano Pacífico quando for deitada fora. Results Golden Ball The Golden Ball award is presented to the best player of each World Cup. Those who finish as runners-up in the vote receive the Silver Ball and Bronze Ball awards as the second and third most outstanding players in the tournament respectively. Future World Cups 2022 FIFA World Cup The 2022 World Cup will be hosted by Qatar and will be the first World Cup to take place in the Middle East. 2026 FIFA World Cup The 2026 World Cup will be hosted by Canada, Mexico and United States. It will be the first World Cup hosted by three nations.